Kaya
Background I was born October 22nd. I have a older brother that is distant to the whole family and a younger sister. My parents are King and Queen of Roniku. I love them very much. They brought me up good and let me independent, unlike some other kingdoms. Of course, I had to take classes so I know what to do when I am Queen, but I don't mind. I like learning, plus I don't want to be cluelesss when it is my turn on the throne. My childhood was reletivly simple and fun, though it sort-of went when the assassin came and almost killed me.My teenage years, I spent happy with my family(minus my brother) but as I got older, I realized that most people don't like me because I am blind. I felt lonley. I think that is the only mistake my parents did in bringing me; they didn't show people who I am, they hid me and people thought that ment I am disabled and not to be liked. That is why I love Alfea sooo much! I found my best friends who don't care that I am blind! Story My home planet is Roniku and yes, I am in line to become Queen. I have a younger sister and an older brother. Because I was born with the ability to see the zodiacs, I became the next in line to rule. I don’t think my brother was too happy about it. Even now he doesn’t talk to me. Plus, I have a feeling that he was behind some atempts to assassinate me. (Someone has tried 2 times.) My parents didn’t know what school I could be in because I’m blind, but the new headmistriss of Alfea, Mrs. Leroy, said I could come to Alfea. So I did. There I met my best friends that don’t care that I am blind. Appearance Purple, curly hair untill her knees. Tan, tan skin. Blue eye's that are blocked by a screen of white because of her blindness. Powers and Abilities Kaya is the fairy of zodiacs. Her power's change depending on the year and the month. During the year of the dragon, she can control/turn into a dragon. In the year of the snake, she can control/turn into a snake and etc... Also, the zodiacs in the sky come with one of the 4 elements; water,fire,earth, and air. She can control those elements when the time of the month is right. Associated Pixie Coming Soon Colors Kaya wears red, yellow, and navy blue mostly. She also likes other colors. Fun Facts * My oc's take place in the future(after winx club) So Mrs. F is retired. * Rorun is her pet labador and Sari is this little lamb that Kaya found almost dead. *Fernando is her boyfriend and will come soon *Her parents are trying to get her to marry a really stuck-up prince. *She has tattooes. One on her shoulder of the zodiac animal of the year. The other is on her hip and it shows the symbol of the zodiac that month is in. *She can see in a energy world. In the energy world, she sees all the zodiacs, the lines of Hua in your body, and the genaral shape of things in the world. * As she gets stronger with each transformation, she can stay in the energy world longer, plus she can use the power of the other zodiacs even if she is not in the correct year or month. Also, her vision in the energy world improves, so she actually sees like a normal person by the time she is in believix.(This is not permanent, it only happens when she is in the energy world.) Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Kaya